


The Mailbox Incident

by Coscoskanigikwe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Phil is a hottie, clint is a dork, massive dork, property damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coscoskanigikwe/pseuds/Coscoskanigikwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr that reads: A is riding by as B is mowing the lawn with their shirt off and A crashes into a mailbox or parked car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mailbox Incident

He hadn’t intended to wreck the guys damn mailbox. It was just a huge, embarrassing accident. Clint had just been casually biking back to his apartment from the local library, minding his own business, and then that stupid mailbox jumped out of nowhere!

  
Well that’s the story he wants to stick with, at least.

  
The truth is, he had gotten distracted, looked away from the road for a split second, and now he had Mr. Concerned and Gorgeous Abs Hottie all over him.

  
“Are you ok?” the guy asked. And man, he actually sounded genuinely concerned. After Clint had just ruined his ridiculous mailbox. And the guy was concerned about him!

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” he fumbled out after a second of getting lost in the guys ridiculously blue eyes. This situation couldn’t get more cliche and awkward.

  
Clint hoisted himself up and groaned when he saw the mutual destruction wrought on the mailbox and his bike. The mailbox was in better shape - if he had slowed down to get a better look at the hot guy mowing his lawn shirtless, who could blame him? - with only a scratch and slightly bent. His bike on the other hand… The front wheel was bent beyond riding capabilities and the chain was off.

  
“Are you sure?” The man insisted again and hot damn Clint could not look away from the concern in his deep eyes.

  
“Sure, yeah, hey man, I’m real sorry about your mailbox,” he said. “There was this weird-ass dog and I guess that’s all it takes for me to hurt myself.” Yeah. Smooth. And definitely not rambly. He’s sticking with the weird-ass dog story.

  
Unfortunately his story prompted the worst thing possible: the guy laughed. His mouth split into a huge smile and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he threw his head back, exposing the long lines of his neck down to his muscular shoulders and chest.

  
“Be more careful next time, then,” the hottie said. “My name’s Phil, by the way.”

  
Clint stuck out a hand and said, “Clint.”

  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you around then, Clint. Watch out for mailboxes and weird-ass dogs next time, yeah?” Phil said.

  
Clint just chuckled, righted his bike, and turned to walk away. Funny and hot. Hell yeah he’d be seeing Phil around.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little ficlet for my favorite pairing! Send me your funny and/or angsty requests!


End file.
